Stephanie Watson
by csi-lvegas
Summary: Grissom plays knight in shinning armor when someone from Catherine's past threatens her life.


Title: Stephanie Watson  
  
Author: CSI3 TMAC  
  
Status: Unfinished, just writing as I go  
  
Category: Grissom/Catherine  
  
Summary: Catherine is kidnapped and raped by someone from her past  
  
and secrets are revealed. Gill is forced to play the knight in  
  
shining armor.  
  
Disclaimer: Some violence, sexual content, strong language.  
  
All she wanted was to feel the hot steamy water from the shower  
  
running down her body and then the soft feel of her comforter while  
  
the cool night breeze blew through her curtains. Her heels clicked  
  
on concrete floor as she peeked into Gill's office but he wasn't  
  
there, obviously on a case. Her shift was almost over, she was just  
  
headed to the locker room when a young girl entered HQ. The young  
  
brunette, with big blue eyes walked up to the front counter and asked  
  
the desk sergeant to page Catherine Willows.  
  
"Can I tell her what it is regarding?"  
  
"It's personal"  
  
Just as she got to the locker room door her pager went off, letting  
  
out a deep sigh she snapped it off of her waist and looked at it.  
  
At the front desk Catherine came face to face with the young lady who  
  
by this point was in tears.  
  
"I'm Catherine Willows, is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Please, you have to help me. My name is Macy, my father is in the  
  
car outside with a gun pointed towards the front door of this  
  
building, aimed at us right now. He's a trained sniper and he says  
  
that if I don't come out with you he'll kill me. Please you have to  
  
help me."  
  
A cell phone in the girl's jacket pocket started to ring and she  
  
answered, after a few seconds she turned to Catherine and handed the  
  
phone to her.  
  
"Miss Willows, I suggest if you don't want Macy's blood on your hands  
  
you'll step outside with her."  
  
Catherine looked over at the young girl who was crying and terrified.  
  
"Alright, don't do anything drastic. I'm coming out with her now."  
  
Catherine pushed END on the cell phone and turned to the young girl.  
  
Putting her arm around the girl, Catherine led her outside. The girl  
  
directed her over to a black conversion van parked at the back of the  
  
parking lot. Catherine could barely make out a male in the driver's  
  
seat. The man spoke loudly through the window.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Catherine. Please take off any weapons  
  
you may be carrying and place them on the ground."  
  
Catherine reached underneath her jacket and removed her 9mm from its  
  
holster and laid it on the ground. She tried to find a familiarity  
  
in the man's voice or from what she could see of his face, but found  
  
nothing.  
  
"Macy, open the back of the van and you and Miss Willows climb  
  
inside."  
  
The young lady did as she was told and Catherine followed her into  
  
the back of the van, the man pulled out of headquarters' parking lot  
  
and headed west.  
  
"You probably don't remember me. You always did think you were too  
  
good for me."  
  
The man checked his rearview mirror, looking at Catherine's face.  
  
"Come on, Cat, we use to hang out at the same coke parties and I use  
  
to come and see you dance...you have to remember me, we shared one  
  
amazing night together."  
  
"A lot of the men that came into the club where I danced thought  
  
those nights were amazing." She smirked.  
  
"Don't get smart!"  
  
The man pulled off of the main road and down a small dirt road that  
  
led back to a cabin. It was covered in darkness, far from the street  
  
lights of the Vegas strip. He stopped the van in front of the cabin  
  
and walked around to the side door. He slid it open and Catherine  
  
was faced with the barrel of a rifle in her face.  
  
"Get out and don't try and be slick!"  
  
Catherine climbed out with Macy following behind. The man led them  
  
into a lightless cabin, he pushed the barrel of the gun into  
  
Catherine's back urging her into the inner sanctum of darkness. Her  
  
heart beat was now getting stronger, everyone at CSI would surely  
  
think she had just left for the night. The man nudged Catherine with  
  
the gun and she tripped falling onto what felt like a couch. As she  
  
lay there the lights snapped on. She turned to face the man and sit  
  
up straight. Meanwhile Macy was standing next to the man, her arms  
  
folded holding herself.  
  
"Sit down child!" The man barked, pushing Macy across the room.  
  
Macy regained her balance and took a place next to Catherine.  
  
"Now, we can all get reacquainted." The man pulled a chair in front  
  
of Catherine and straddled her legs as he sat. "I can't believe that  
  
one night meant nothing to you, it meant everything to me."  
  
Catherine sat completely still looking strongly at the man, not  
  
showing any sign of fear.  
  
Title: Stephanie Watson  
  
Author: CSI3 TMAC  
  
Status: Unfinished, just writing as I go. Part 2  
  
Category: Grissom/Catherine  
  
Summary: Catherine is kidnapped and raped by someone from her past  
  
and secrets are revealed. Gill is forced to play the knight in  
  
shining armor.  
  
Disclaimer: Some violence, sexual content, strong language.  
  
"You came with me rather willingly. No fight...that's not the Catherine I remember."  
  
Catherine smirked, "I honestly thought this was a huge joke." Truth be told Catherine hadn't been thinking about anything other than the girl and the fear in her eyes. She had slipped her hand onto her own cell phone while still in the station on the cell with him, and dialed Grissom's speed dial number, number 1, and then slid the cell phone from her hip to her pocket while walking the girl out. She prayed that Grissom had answered and was tracking her phone.  
  
The man got annoyed with this answer and his face turned a bright red.  
  
"A joke! Is this a joke?" He pulled his gun closer to Catherine's head so she could feel the cold end of the gun pressed against her head. Her heart raced and she tensed her shoulders.  
  
"Look, calm down. Why am I here, what do you want with me?"  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, you manipulative little bitch. You're here because it's where you belong. Here with your daughter."  
  
Panic took over Catherine's body. "Lindsey? You have Lindsey? I want to see her! Where is she?"  
  
"Shut up!" The man pistol whipped Catherine across the face sending a shocking sting through her head. "You really don't know, don't remember. Too much coke will do that to a person...so they tell me."  
  
Catherine tried to shake the cobwebs and sit upright on the couch, she could feel a trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth.  
  
"We were young, you were a stripper, French Palace. Party every night after the place closed down. I was at one of those parties. We had some really good stuff and we both got trashed, next thing you know we're doing a little somethin' somethin'. One of the guys there knew your new little boy toy Eddie, tells me to stay away from you. Picks you up and carries you out. You were passed out cold. The next week you won't speak to me or look at me, you acted like you didn't even know me. A month later I hear from that other dancer bitch, Stephanie that you're pregnant, that it could be that Eddie Willows' kid., but I knew, I knew it was mine from that one magical night. Stephanie says you're going to give the baby up, you don't want Eddie to know you're pregnant, he's out playing in a band or some shit. I told her it wasn't his it was mine. She keeps on and on, tells me to leave you alone and threatens to have me reported to her little boyfriend detective that's always hanging around there. She turned to walk away and I stabbed her. Her other little boyfriend walks up and starts freaking out. I lied told him I found her that way. Then I phoned it in. I was the police officer on duty that night that reported catching that little slime. I managed to track Macy down through Child Services, told them I'm her biological father and now here we are. "  
  
Catherine could feel the confusion of it all rambling around inside her head. She thought back but couldn't place his face.  
  
"Looks like Eddie cleaned you up really well." The man turned to Macy, "Say hello to your mother, kid! I told you I'd bring her back."  
  
Title: Stephanie Watson  
  
Author: CSI3 TMAC  
  
Status: Unfinished, just writing as I go. Part 3  
  
Category: Grissom/Catherine  
  
Summary: Catherine is kidnapped and raped by someone from her past  
  
and secrets are revealed. Gill is forced to play the knight in  
  
shining armor.  
  
Disclaimer: Some violence, sexual content, strong language.  
  
Macy looked from the man to Catherine in confusion, tears filled her eyes. "Please, this has gone far enough. Just let her go."  
  
"Shut up!" The man reached over pulling Macy off of the couch by her arm. "Just shut up, you don't know what you're talking about. You sit there on that couch and shut up!"  
  
Macy could feel the blood in her arms pumping where the man held her so tightly. "You're hurting me."  
  
"I'll do more than that if you don't mind me..."  
  
"...we're here about me, right? So let her go, stop hurting her and let's get to why you wanted me here so badly." Catherine stared into the man's eyes.  
  
The man pushed Macy back onto the couch, turning again to face Catherine. Macy rubbed her arms where he had held her.  
  
"There's no need to get violent with her, you want me right, well I'm here, now, and in front of you. What do you want from me? You want me to tell you that I remember that party, that I remember you, well I don't. There were so many people at the party that night and anyone who was there and participating wouldn't remember that party. Besides why would I have gone to bed with you? Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Still got that spunk and always the protector. You don't have to remember that night and you don't have to believe me. The name's Raymond Lemmon and I don't expect you to be honest, not with the kid sitting right in front of you. Why would you want her to know that her mother was a stripper slut and a crack head? She's my daughter and I've raised her without your help this far. In fact, she's been quite the little lady around the house and does a great job at filling in for you in most things." The man smiled at Catherine. "But you get tired of pretending and you want the real thing most times."  
  
Ray reached out and touched Catherine's face, she felt nauseous. Feeling her dinner from earlier coming back to visit. This man was disgusting, he was everything she hated about the people she worked to arrest, someone who hurt children for their own pleasure, and someone who had no respect for human life. She raised her arm and shoved him away from her.  
  
"I may have been a stripper but a slut, no! And you're right I was addicted to cocaine, but most girls that were strippers were addicted to something, I've cleaned up and left that behind me. I had a baby and yes I gave her up for adoption, but it was best at that time for her and for me. I couldn't have been a mother. Anyone who knows someone that works for Child and Family would find this information, or if you know the owner of the French Palace, he knew all about it. A there's a one in a million shot that just because you adopted this kid that she's yours or mine. We'd have to take a DNA test to find out. I don't suppose you'd want to go back to my office and let me run one would you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm not that stupid."  
  
Catherine could feel her cell phone in her pocket and she prayed that Grissom was having her phone traced. New cells were imbedded with a tracking device which made life easier when trying to locate where a person was calling from before a crime. Grissom hated cells though, she knew he preferred face to face conversations, she knew he loved to read people and that he rarely answered his cell. She should have called Warrick or Nick, their phones were like hotlines at the end of shift, and they would have answered.  
  
"You were stupid enough to kidnap an officer of the law. You don't think their going to be looking for me. There were video cameras all over that parking lot and all they have to do is pull the tape and zoom your license plate number in and they'll be here in minutes beating down your door."  
  
"I was smart enough to use a license plate untraceable to me and smart enough to bring you to a house that isn't mine."  
  
"Way out here in the country away from the city. We've got to be what 40 50 miles from the strip?"  
  
Catherine hoped he would bite, she hoped that he would answer her questions and that Grissom would be able to get a better trace on her.  
  
"Something like that. For someone so uninterested in me you're asking an awful lot of questions. Now, our little chat is over. I have to prepare for later, our special celebration of our reunion. Get up!"  
  
Ray jerked Catherine off the couch knocking his chair over behind him. He looked towards Macy who jumped up quickly. Pushing them towards the kitchen he opened the basement door. He grabbed Macy's arm and shoved her down the stairs and then motioning to Catherine, she stepped in and he closed the door and locked it behind her. Catherine ran down the stairs to check on Macy.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I think I hurt something in my leg, but I'm okay. You have to find a way to get out of here, he's going to do something bad to you!"  
  
"I already have a way out of here." Catherine pulled the cell phone from her jacket pocket and held it to her ear. "Grissom?"  
  
Title: Stephanie Watson  
  
Author: CSI3 TMAC  
  
Status: Unfinished, just writing as I go. Part 4  
  
Category: Grissom/Catherine  
  
Summary: Catherine is kidnapped and raped by someone from her past  
  
and secrets are revealed. Gill is forced to play the knight in  
  
shining armor.  
  
Disclaimer: Some violence, sexual content, strong language.  
  
Still kneeling next to Macy, Catherine listened for Grissom on the line. The basement was dimly lit, only a tiny bit of light coming from a flickering light bulb. Catherine could see the room was unfinished, gray with cold cinderblock walls and the air felt heavy with dust.  
  
Gil's voice broke her concentration, "Catherine, what's going on? We're trying to run a trace on your phone but the signal keeps fading out. Keep the line on, no matter what."  
  
"Hurry, Gil." Catherine heard the click of the door above her and saw Ray's feet descending the stairs. She quickly slid her cell into her pocket and put her arm around Macy.  
  
"Let's have it!" He yelled.  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"The cell phone, bitch. , I'm not stupid, you didn't honestly think I would kidnap a CSI and forget that she has a cell. I have a scanner upstairs and I can hear your little conversation. I also have a scrambler on the roof, that's why your signal keeps fading and they're having trouble tracing you. Now give it to me!"  
  
Catherine looked up at Ray, not answering his request. He reached down and jerked Catherine up by the arm. He felt all over her body until he reached her jacket pocket. Reaching in he pulled out her phone.  
  
"Let's go!" He yelled pulling Catherine back up the stairs and through the door, closing it and locking it behind him. "Now, should I let your partners hear the little show too or should we keep it between us."  
  
"Little show?"  
  
"Come on, Catherine, we do make pretty babies. I thought we'd get started on making some more."  
  
Catherine could feel her heart racing and she started to panic. Pictures of Lindsey's school play rushed through her head, Gil's smile, of Eddie's face, and all of her co-workers back at headquarters.  
  
Ray lifted her cell phone to his ear and smiling said, "This is CSI Willows' cell phone, she's going to be busy for the next few hours. We have plans that do not include you. Have a nice day."  
  
He pushed END, waved the phone in her face, and then thrust it across the room. The phone hit the wall, knocking the battery off and fell crashing to the floor. Catherine felt her heart sink, her only chance of Gil finding her was that phone.  
  
Ray pulled Catherine into a bedroom and shoved her onto the bed. He leaned back onto the door closing it but still facing her, he locked it.  
  
Back at headquarters, Gil Grissom and his CSI team heard the phone disconnect. He turned to face them. Warrick Brown hung up the phone he was on.  
  
"Nothing, Griss. They couldn't trace it. I'll head down and listen to the tape again to see if I can pull any background noises or get any clues."  
  
"I'll go with him." Sara Sidle jumped up and she and Warrick headed to Audio/Visual.  
  
"Nick, I want you and Greg to run background on Macy Lemmon, the little girl. I want her Child and Family Services record on my desk in five minutes. This is priority one, no one works on anything else." Grissom tried to remain emotionless as he gave them their orders, but once they were outside the door, he sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.  
  
Raymond Lemmon. Grissom was going to find this guy if it took everything he had in him. He wasn't going to let her go this easily. He had never admitted his feeling openly as it would be unprofessional, and he had always prided himself on professionalism. When he sent Catherine to Miami it killed him not to be able to tell her how much he missed her. When Eddie died, he wanted to comfort her and make it all better. Everytime Sam Braun entered the same room as Cat, he wanted to punch that arrogant SOB for all the hell he had put her through.  
  
When he first picked up his cell phone and saw Catherine's number on the caller ID, he wondered why she wasn't at home yet with Lindsey. Then one of the officers brought him Catherine's gun and he heard the fuzzy noises and started listening to Catherine's voice. He realized the situation wasn't good. He ran to the receptionist desk and wrote out a note for her to page all of his CSIs and let them know that he needed them immediately. When they arrived he had Warrick call Brass and put a trace on Catherine's phone immediately. But the perp had been smarter than him and made her cell untraceable.  
  
What had he meant by Catherine was going to be busy? Gil started letting his imagination wonder. This damn pervert was doing God knows what to Catherine and he couldn't be there for her. Images ran through Grissom's head of this man and Catherine and he could feel his blood pressure rising. Minutes ticked by, Grissom picked up the phone and called Brass.  
  
"Brass, I want everything we can find on Raymond Lemmon and I want it yesterday!"  
  
"Griss."  
  
"What!" Grissom yelled before realizing it was Nick at the door carrying a file folder.  
  
"I pulled Macy Lemmon's Child and Family Services record. Turns out Macy was put up for adoption as a newborn. CFS tried to tell me that I couldn't get her birth record, but I pulled a few favors and had it sent to me. Catherine is Macy Lemmon's biological mother according to this record. Macy was adopted by Raymond and Elizabeth Lemmon. Elizabeth died about a year ago, mysterious circumstances. The case was never solved. Get this, Raymond Lemmon is a retired police officer. I ran a check of addresses for him and came back with two, I called Brass and he has some officers heading to those homes now."  
  
"Good work, Nick." Grissom reached out for the folder and opened it. "Now go see if you can help Warrick and Sara with the phone call."  
  
Inside the folder was a CFS picture of Macy Lemmon and a Police ID photo of Raymond Lemmon. Grissom stood up folder in hand and walked to the nearest computer. He did a cross reference of cases that Raymond Lemmon could have worked on. As he intently stared at the list, one stood out. Stephanie Watson.  
  
Grissom remembered having talked to Catherine before about the death of her friend and co-worker. It was back when Cat worked at the French Palace, before CSI, when Stephanie Watson was stabbed to death outside the club in the alley. The police officer on the scene, Lemmon, reported finding Stephanie's ex boyfriend at the scene and finding blood on him. Catherine had later found that the evidence was altered and had been swayed to implicate Stephanie's ex. She had confided in Grissom when she found that her mentor, Detective Tadero had done this, she was devastated. Now she may very well be joining her friend which was something Grissom wouldn't accept.  
  
Grissom's cell rang and he jumped. "Catherine?"  
  
"No, it's Jim."  
  
"Jim, tell me you have something at those home addresses, tell me you found Catherine."  
  
"No, Griss, sorry. That's why I am calling. We found empty houses, nothing more."  
  
Title: Stephanie Watson  
  
Author: CSI3 TMAC  
  
Status: Unfinished, just writing as I go. Part 5  
  
Category: Grissom/Catherine  
  
Summary: Catherine is kidnapped and raped by someone from her past  
  
and secrets are revealed. Gill is forced to play the knight in  
  
shining armor.  
  
Disclaimer: Some violence, sexual content, strong language  
  
Ray had a smirk on his face that made Catherine's stomach churn. Upright on the bed, her eyes quickly scanned the room for an escape route, but the room had no windows. The only light came from a single bulb hanging from the ceiling which lighted only two things, the bed and a dresser. She felt the room closing in on her as Ray approached.  
  
Meanwhile Warrick had made a discovery while listening to the tape and ran to Grissom's office. "Griss, I've got an idea."  
  
Grissom lifted his head from the folder he was looking at, glancing up. "What is it Warrick?"  
  
"I was listening to the tape and I heard Catherine ask the perp if they were 40 or 50 miles away from the strip. I pulled the parking lot surveillance and watched the van that Catherine got into, the tape picks up the van until he makes a left out of the parking lot. She also says that she is in the country. I know it isn't much to go on but what if we look at the 40 to 50 mile radius west of Vegas and see what we come up with? We have to be able to tie something to this guy in those areas."  
  
"Run with that. Cross reference Macy or Raymond Lemmon to whatever comes up in that radius that can tie them together."  
  
"Yes sir." Warrick left, quickly rushing to a computer station where he could be alone to concentrate on maps and homes. He and Catherine had been tight this past year and he didn't want to let his friend down.  
  
Seeing Ray let go of the door knob Catherine took a deep breath to try and stay calm. She prided herself on being cool under pressure, she could handle this. She had to get through this for Lindsey. No matter what happened she knew that Grissom would be there in the end to catch this creep and lock him up.  
  
Ray stepped towards her. "Ever since that night you were all I could think about, all I could dream about. That night really meant nothing to you. You didn't give me a second thought. You were all over me and then you left and it was like nothing ever happened. I had to go on with my life, I spent my days working as a cop and my nights up late taking care of our baby while you were out doing God knows what. Each day was like another twinge of anger. How easily you threw us away. You were a tease and a slut. Well I don't give up that easily."  
  
Ray moved in closer and was finally standing in front of her. He ran his hands through her hair and down onto her shoulders. She could feel every muscle inside of her tense up. "Oh, Grissom, please hurry, "she thought. He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. His legs were straddling her body. She saw the opportunity and took it. Before he knew what had hit him, Catherine's knee landed perfectly in his crotch. Ray doubled over, cupping his male pride and after some moaning in agony he started swearing at her. "You stupid, little bitch!"  
  
Catherine couldn't believe what she had just done; she sat in shock for a minute letting it register and then fumbled to get off of the bed and away from him. Fidgeting with the lock for what seemed like forever she managed to get in unlocked and headed towards the living room before Ray was able to jump off of the bed. Still in pain he chased her into the living room, where he tackled her to the floor. The next thing Catherine felt was his fist hitting her on the side of the face.  
  
Warrick rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He hit print on the computer and jumped up running to the printer. Nearly ripping the paper out of the slow printer, he snatched it up and headed towards Grissom's office.  
  
"Griss, I checked back with PD to give me an exact point which they lost the signal. Last track they had was an old road off of 15 out near Sandy Valley which is about 51 miles from here. We both know there isn't much out that way."  
  
Getting impatient Grissom barked, "Get to the point, Warrick."  
  
"I checked with a few real estate agents and one emailed this print out. Look who the house is registered to."  
  
Grissom took the paper from Warrick and read. Jumping up he yelled, "Call Brass and have him get some officers out there!"  
  
Before Warrick could answer Grissom was outside and in his Denali. Inside he put the flashing lights on and took off. Damn Vegas traffic!  
  
Catherine struggled with Ray on the living room floor. Her head was spinning, her jaw was hurting and she didn't think she could hold him off much longer. If only she had her gun, this would be all over.  
  
He was ripping at her clothes, his weight fully on top of her now, she was pinned to the floor. She kicked, hit, and screamed hoping he would stop, but he didn't.  
  
"Scream all you want. No one can hear you. There isn't a soul for miles."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why? Because you think you can treat people like dirt beneath your feet. You sleep with me then ignore me and then throw our child out like a piece of trash. I plan on showing you that you can't treat people like that."  
  
Ray ripped open her shirt. Bending down he kissed her lips and then moved down her neck and to her chest.  
  
"Stop!" Catherine tried frantically to get out of his grasp.  
  
"HQ to Grissom, come in." Grissom's radio screamed at him.  
  
Reluctantly he answered, "Grissom, go ahead."  
  
"Grissom, Detective Brass is trying to reach you on land line, please respond."  
  
Grissom looked down at his cell and noticed that it was ringing at him. He hadn't heard it, because he had been too busy concentrating on getting to Catherine. He scolded himself, what if it had been her?  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Gil, I have been trying to call you. I have some black and whites rolling to that location; do not enter without PD clearing the scene first. Do you understand?"  
  
"Jim, there's no time for this. You have to let your officers know that he has a CSI trapped in that house and she's in danger. There is also a child that we have found to be Catherine's biological daughter. I want them both out safely."  
  
"We're going in with caution, Gil, but you have to follow my orders. Stay out of that house until PD has cleared it."  
  
Grissom pushed END on the cell and put both hands on the wheel, nothing was going to stop him from getting Catherine out of there safely.  
  
Title: Stephanie Watson  
  
Author: CSI3 TMAC  
  
Status: Unfinished, just writing as I go. Part 6  
  
Category: Grissom/Catherine  
  
Summary: Catherine is kidnapped and raped by someone from her past  
  
and secrets are revealed. Gill is forced to play the knight in  
  
shining armor.  
  
Disclaimer: Some violence, sexual content, strong language  
  
"Please, wait!" Catherine pleaded and then thinking quickly added, "You want it to be like old times, right? Well...how about I do a little strip tease for you?"  
  
Catherine bit her lip and prayed that Ray would buy it. He pushed himself up and looked into her big blue eyes. "No games."  
  
"I swear, no games." She answered, her eyes locked on his.  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way. Get up and lets get things started."  
  
Ray clumsily climbed off of her and she pushed herself up onto her elbows realizing how much her head was hurting. "Great Catherine, way to go." She thought, "Now how are we going to get through this. No problem, just relax. You have stripped in front of a billion drunk horny men in the past, you can put on a show and stall this guy."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Maybe a little music and then you should have a seat on the couch."  
  
Ray walked over to an entertainment center and pushed a button causing music to pour through the speakers of an old stereo. He then seated himself in the middle of the couch. Catherine looked from the stereo to him. "Maybe I could freshen up a bit in the bathroom."  
  
"You're stalling! I have had enough of your games." He jumped up, grabbed her and slammed her onto the couch. Catherine could tell this time he wasn't going to stop for anything. He pulled her shirt back off of her shoulders and pinning her down with his body he began kissing her, starting at her neck and working down to her freckled chest. She could feel him pushing into her. Turning her head she fought back tears and watched hopeful that Grissom would come bursting in.  
  
Ray continued to move down her body. He ripped at the button and zipper on her new pants as she tried to kick but was unsuccessful in deterring him. "Stop." She begged, however her pleas went unheard.  
  
Nick and Sara walked out of Audio/Visual and towards Grissom's office where they ran into Warrick.  
  
"We've been through that tape a hundred times and nit picked everything. Every background noise, every word and we couldn't find anything else. I hope you found something." With a worried look, Sara turned her attention to Warrick.  
  
"Well I just notified Grissom, when I ran a check of the last place we logged a signal from Catherine. I came up with Sandy Valley. There isn't a lot there, but I did check home owners near that area and came up with something pretty interesting."  
  
"You going to tell us or do we have to guess?" Nick asked anxiously.  
  
"I found a house registered to Detective Tadero. Apparently our Detective signed this house over to Lemmon when he was locked up for compromising evidence in a murder investigation. Both names appeared on the real estate agents forms."  
  
"Really? Where's Grissom?" Sara wondered.  
  
"Took off right after I showed him the email."  
  
Grissom's SUV swerved through the traffic until he finally hit a long stretch of open road. With nothing surrounding him but desert he let his mind wander. "What if when I get there she's dead? No, Gil, you can't think like that. Catherine's smart and sly, she can get herself out of most situations and besides if he were going to kill her, he would have just done it. But I have to be prepared for whatever we find in that house. God, Catherine, hang on."  
  
She had kept her eyes closed the entire time, refusing to look at him and refusing any response. She lay there stiffly, like a body in Doc Robbins morgue, and prayed that it would be over quickly. Ray was revolting, everything about him, including the grunt he uttered when he was finished. She felt dirty as he chuckled and looked into her eyes, dirtier than she ever had in her life. He reached down to kiss her lips one final time but she turned her head away from him. She was shivering. "Remember me now?" He smugly asked. But she couldn't give him the satisfaction of a response. Her face burned with anger as a tear fell from the corner of her eye. His voice drove the last knife into her soul, "Regardless, you'll never forget me now."  
  
He laughed and pushed himself off of her, sending a searing pain through her body. He reached over and grabbed her clothes, throwing them over at her. He slipped his own pants back on.  
  
She could barely move, every muscle in her body ached and even a few she didn't know she had. She stoically re-dressed as best she could. As she tried to fix her ripped shirt, he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back to the basement door. He opened it and pushed her in before slamming it shut. She heard the click of the lock and his footsteps walking away. She had remained strong this long, but couldn't any longer. With her back to the door she sank down to the floor, putting her face into her hands and sobbed.  
  
Title: Stephanie Watson  
  
Author: CSI3 TMAC  
  
Status: Unfinished, just writing as I go. Part 7  
  
Category: Grissom/Catherine  
  
Summary: Catherine is kidnapped and raped by someone from her past  
  
and secrets are revealed. Gill is forced to play the knight in  
  
shining armor.  
  
Disclaimer: Some violence, sexual content, strong language  
  
Hearing Ms. Willows cries, Macy limped around the corner immediately noticing that Catherine's clothes were torn and her face bruised. "Oh, my God." She exclaimed as she tried to climb up to check on her. "I'm....I'm...so sorry."  
  
Catherine raised her head to look at Macy. Her big blue eyes reminded her of Lindsey's and in her face she saw the same fear that Lindsey had shown the night Eddie was killed. Quickly she reached up and dried her face with her hand. "I'm okay." She placed her hand on the child's shoulder. "We're going to get out of here," she tried to convince her.  
  
Macy started to cry, "He isn't going to let us go. I'm scared of him, Ms. Willows."  
  
Hugging her to her chest she comforted her., "I know, sweetheart. It's going to be alright, I know my crime lab is searching for us right now." Though she wasn't convinced herself. She was certain that Gil would have found her by now.  
  
Ray picked his shirt up off of the floor, noticing as he did Catherine's petite black leather heel boots laying there. He could still smell her perfume lingering in the air, he smirked as the thought, "She's finally mine."  
  
That night had meant something to him, a beautiful woman finally paid some attention. She didn't give him some lame excuse for not wanting to sleep with him. No, she'd actually given in, even though he knew she was doped out of her mind, he didn't care. She willingly slept with him and every tension inside of him was released. The next morning she was gone and he knew he'd never find another woman like her.  
  
For years he followed her movements, finding out every detail about her life from a few buddies that owed him favors. Through getting clean and ending her stripping career, to graduating college and becoming a CSI. He had tried to approach her a few times before, but when he'd start talking to her, she would look at him as though he were a complete stranger and he couldn't stand seeing that she didn't remember him. Once he had approached her at a restaurant and then Eddie Willows had shown up, there was a small altercation but he flashed his badge and Eddie backed off, but Cat asked him to stay away from her. He continued to track her accent up the ladder to CSI 3 and began to plan their reunion.  
  
He had only married his wife to be able to adopt Macy. He had a judge order a DNA test by explaining that the biological mother was addicted to cocaine and that he had never known about Macy. Being happily married had helped and the judge graciously granted him custody once the tests came back positive. He had raised Macy and things had gone well at first, but the pressures of the force, being so close to Catherine yet unable to be with her, and then his lousy bitch of a wife had caused him to hate life.  
  
He left the force unsure what to do with his life. He spent many nights drinking and he'd somehow make it home only to hear that bitch whine when he'd want sex before passing out. He'd killed her, chased her to the top of a building and gave her no choice but to jump and he'd never have to listen to her again. Macy only whined a few times, but he'd ruled her with a strong hand, no sparing the rod here. Now he had finally had what he had wanted all along, Catherine Willows, and she'd never belong to anyone else.  
  
Grissom's panic grew as he drove into nothingness, as the desert stretched out on both sides of the road. Suddenly to his left appeared a dirt road, his wheels kicked up dust as he took the turn too sharply. "Come on car don't let me down, "he thought to himself. "We've got to get there for Catherine."  
  
He thought back to the day of his ear surgery and how scared she'd looked in the locker room when he finally told her. Later that night she had shown up unexpectedly at the hospital, after he had left her to fend for herself with the Sam Braun case. She had hugged him so tightly. When she let go the wheelchair waited, but that made him feel vulnerable. Refusing to let her see that side of him he agreed to walk to the operating room.  
  
He and Catherine were like oil and water, so different and yet he loved her so and always had. He hated seeing Eddie treat her like trash for all of those years, but there was nothing he could do, just like with the cases he couldn't let his emotion cloud his judgement. She was married and a co worker, that was never a good mix.  
  
He was forced to focus on the here and now as he came up to a fork in the road. Stopping the SUV he consulted the paper that he had taken from Warrick and the floored it as he turned the wheel in the right direction.  
  
Jim Brass and two black and whites, turned a corner and came to a dead end. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.  
  
"Sir, I think we made a wrong turn somewhere." one of the officers answered.  
  
"Ya think? It isn't that difficult. I'm going to call Sandy Valley Sheriff's Department and see if they can give us some assistance." He could see the headlines flashing in his head "CSI Killed While LVPD Lost in Desert." "Not good," he thought.  
  
Brass pulled out his cell phone, "I'd better call Gil first." He dialed Gil's cell, but it went straight to voice mail. "Gil, it's Jim, hey we seem to have hit a dead end out here in Sandy Valley. I am calling the Sheriff's Department to get some help. Call me ASAP."  
  
He pushed END on the phone and then quickly radioed into dispatch to connect him with the Sheriff's Department in this God forsaken town.  
  
As he neared the area near the house, Grissom's heart pounded. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He could see the house up ahead, however no sign of Jim or the police.  
  
"He's going to kill you."  
  
Catherine pulled Macy away to look her in the face. "What?"  
  
"He isn't going to let us go, he'll kill us first." This time there were no tears in her eyes, Macy spoke with a certainty.  
  
"Macy, listen to me. I work for one of top crime labs in the country. They aren't going to let me go that easily. I don't care how smart he thinks he is, there is always a clue and my crime lab will find it, but we have to be strong until they get here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
After a brief pause, Macy asked, "Is it true?" She pulled away from Catherine, turning her back and limping slowly back down the stairs.  
  
Cat followed, slowly, unsure her legs would hold her on the stairs. "Is what true?"  
  
She stood with her back facing her, "What my father said? Is it true? Are you my real mother?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I did give a baby up for adoption years ago, I guess there's a possibility that you are that baby, and I'm sure my guys at the lab would give me some percentage statistics, but without DNA tests I can't be sure. I promise when we get out of here, and we will, I will straighten this mess out."  
  
When Macy turned back around she could see the tears flowing once again and Catherine wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her, but she too could feel the confusion of it all. If it was true, what would Catherine do?  
  
Ray showered and changed clothes, once he was finished he felt a twinge of hunger. Opening the cabinets in the kitchen and searching through all of the food, he thought about Catherine cooking in his kitchen. How sexy would it be? Stomping to the basement door, he reached out and unlocked it. "Catherine! Macy! Upstairs now!"  
  
Macy walked away from Cat and started for the stairs, "Yes, sir."  
  
"I want you two in the kitchen cooking me dinner, now!"  
  
"Yes sir," She obediently followed his orders and climbed the stairs favoring her injured leg, Catherine following slowly behind.  
  
With every sound of his voice Catherine could feel her heart beat a little faster. As she reached the top of the stairs, he stopped her, only reaching out to touch her shoulder with the back of his fingers. His face held a nauseating smirk. "You try anything funny..."  
  
Macy had quietly gone to the cabinets and starting pulling out pots and pans, "What would you like?"  
  
His cell phone had been buzzing at him for almost the entire ride and though he knew the messages were important, he didn't have time for them, Catherine was his priority, so he unclipped the cell and shoved it into the glove compartment. Grissom's adrenaline took over and before he knew what he was doing, he was out of his car, his weapon in hand and he was heading up to the house. Waiting for Jim was not an option, she was in that house and she needed him and he was going to do whatever it took.  
  
Title: Stephanie Watson  
  
Author: CSI3 TMAC  
  
Status: Unfinished, just writing as I go. Part 8/?  
  
Category: Grissom/Catherine  
  
Summary: Catherine is kidnapped and raped by someone from her past  
  
and secrets are revealed. Gill is forced to play the knight in  
  
shining armor.  
  
Disclaimer: Some violence, sexual content, strong language  
  
From the front corner of the house, Grissom could see that the curtains and blinds in the windows were opened. With the lights on in the house it wasn't difficult to see inside. There was no movement inside so he slowly crept around to the side of the house. There he noticed the van that had taken Catherine, his gun feeling heavy and cold in his hands. He used the van as a shield that helped him maintain a safe distance from the house. Peering into one of the windows he saw movement and eased closer to check the situation. Through the window he could barely see Ray, Catherine, and Macy. Catherine was tattered, torn and beaten, his heart raced at her appearance.  
  
"She shouldn't be on that leg, it's hurt pretty badly. I can cook for you, but she should be sitting." Catherine looked from Macy to Ray, hoping he would feel some twinge of sympathy for the child.  
  
"I think she'll live, but if you insist on doing it yourself...Macy! Sit!" Ray forcefully pulled a chair from the table and shoved it in Macy's direction. As Catherine walked over to the counter, Ray reached out and patted her but. "I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
Catherine asked sighing "What am I suppose to cook?"  
  
"Surprise us. The freezer and fridge are both fully stocked. Macy, what do you think about having your mother here with us now? I told you I'd bring her home." There was no response, she was too afraid to answer. "Answer me, child! When I speak to you, you answer!"  
  
Ray reached across and slapped her across the face, knocking her out of her chair. Catherine rushed to her side.  
  
Grissom slowly ducked under the window ledge and crossed to the other side of the window, then peered back. He could see that Ray was unarmed. As he turned away from the window, he could see the back door that led into the kitchen. Slowly, his back to the wall, he made his way to the door. Carefully he waited for the right time and then tried the door knob, but it was locked. Stepping away from the house, standing in front of the door he took a deep breath and with all the force he could muster, kicked the back door in. Weapon ready he entered the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing? She's just a child." Catherine pleaded.  
  
"Leave her and get my dinner, bitch! Don't act like you care, now." Ray stood and walked toward the refrigerator. As he leaned into the cool air to pull out a beer a crash behind him startled him. Turning quickly he came face to face with Gil Grissom. "What the..."  
  
"Gil Grissom, Las Vegas PD. Turn around and put your hands in the air."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You're not a cop, you're a scientist." Ray started towards Grissom.  
  
"Mr. Lemmon, I am warning you, don't come any closer. Turn around and put your hands up or I will shoot."  
  
Pausing only for a minute and taking a small step back Ray turned towards Catherine, "Catherine, tell your friend here, to put down his gun." Reaching into his pocket, he produced a switchblade knife and aimed it in Catherine's direction. He lunged towards her and Macy but just as his hand reached out for Catherine, two bullets found his chest. Macy screamed with fear, Catherine grabbed her and pulled her close as Ray fell to the ground behind them.  
  
"Catherine, move over here." Grissom instructed. She quickly pulled the child off of the floor and they moved behind him, his gun still pointed towards Ray. Slowly bending down, he checked Ray's neck for a pulse. Nothing, he turned back to Catherine, holstering his weapon "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Macy's leg is injured though, you should call in back up."  
  
Looking at her he could tell she was shaken, "Brass should be on his way. I won't leave you alone until they get here."  
  
Catherine looked up at Grissom, "Gil, the hospital is going to have to collect a SAR kit on me...Ray...well, he..."  
  
Disappointment covered his face. He knew now what had happened after Ray took the phone, "I'm sorry I got here so late. I should have been here sooner. Did he..." Grissom motioned towards Macy.  
  
"No...no, just me." Tears began to fill her eyes as she spoke.  
  
He wanted so badly to reach out and take her into his arms, "I can't touch you, Cat. I'm in this too, I shot the suspect. I'd better keep my hands away from the evidence and you're evidence. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm ev...Gil, I was..." Before she could finish her sentence he leaned in carefully without touching her with his hands, and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Las Vegas Police!"  
  
Two police officers entered through the same door that Grissom had kicked in. One officer checked Gil's credentials and the perp as the other opened the front door for his comrades.  
  
Jim Brass walked in and immediately asked, "Gil, what's wrong couldn't wait on us?" Looking towards the DB and then at Grissom he reached out his hand.  
  
Grissom carefully pulled his gun from his holster and handed it to Jim. "We're going to need an ambulance and I'll need you to call the rest of the team to process the evidence here."  
  
"No worries," Jim interrupted, "I have an ambulance on the way, praying they can find the place and I'll call in the guys now."  
  



End file.
